Angel
by Bubblelina15
Summary: "It was like an angel was singing to me..." WenxOlivia Oneshot. Details inside.


Angel

**Summary: "It was like an angel was singing to me..." This is a sequence of events that is an interpretation of a line similar to the one in quotes. It was a challenge thought of by Mika Door. And, you will probably see her version as well. So, we are not copying each other! Please enjoy! WenxOlivia. Oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth…no questions asked…but I wish I did…SOOO BADLY!**

~After _Somebody~_

Wen's POV

Wen walked home from his first band practice in a daze. The way he and Olivia could practically read each other's minds and practically write a song on the spot was surreal. They had an amazing band dynamic.

"Or maybe Olivia and I do…" Wen brushed off the thought and continued walking.

However, he couldn't help but let his mind stray back to her.

Olivia. The band's shy and quiet lead singer. He's known her since first grade, but he's never really talked to her…or tried to, until now.

Before now, he didn't really need to. He had enough friends. Floey and Azra were enough back then.

But, Wen now knew that _that _friendship wasn't really going to work out anymore. That's why he was glad that he was in the band.

Out of all the band members, Wen had to say that Olivia was truly the most amazing.

She was shy, but tried to come out of her shell. She could have just downright refused that day in Dante's Pizzeria.

In fact, he could tell that she was about to, but something changed her mind. Sitting across from her that day, Wen could see the array of emotions that crossed her face before she said her decision out loud. Wen wasn't really sure of the real reason, but he was glad that she decided not to back out. They needed her in the band.

Her voice was amazing. Her song lyrics were amazing. She was amazing.

Her lyrics really hit home.

_Somebody, Somebody yeah_

_Somehow, Someday, Someway,_

_Somebody_

Now he knew what she felt. In fact, it was exactly about how he felt about high school and all his insecurities about fitting in.

"It was like an angel was singing to me."

"Angel? Wen, what're you going on about?"

At that point, Wen had just walked into his house.

"Wha-?" Wen whipped around to face his father who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee.

Wen could feel his face slowly reddening.

"Uh-it's nothing. Nothing, dad…never mind," Wen said hastily, walking as quickly as he could up the stairs and into his room.

"Wen…" his dad called after him. But, Wen didn't respond. His dad stood there in the doorway shaking his head, "That boy gets stranger by the day."

~The Next Day~

Olivia's POV

Olivia walked into her house and found her Gram reading a book with Nancy curled up on the floor beside her.

Her Gram looked up from her book, "Olivia, sweetie."

"Hey, Gram!" Olivia said cheerfully, leaning down to give her grandmother a hug.

Gram, surprised by the cheerful demeanor of her usually quiet grandchild, asked, "You seem very happy today, dear. Did something happen at school?"

Gram had been noticing changes in her granddaughter. The normally shy, quiet girl that usually had kept to herself had gotten herself into a band, as the front man! Now she seemed a lot happier, as well.

"Um, not too much," Olivia said vaguely, debating on whether or not to tell her about what had happened that day that made her so happy. But, then again, Olivia told her Gram everything. She never kept anything from her, so why should she start now?

"Actually, Gram, it was a pretty weird day."

"Weird? In what way?"

"Well," Olivia smiled, "Weird in a good way. Wen came up to me before social studies this morning and he said something."

Olivia's grandmother smiled. Of course. Wen. When Olivia had first told her Gram about the band, her Gram had noticed Olivia's sparkle in her eye when she mentioned Wen. She knew that even if her granddaughter didn't know it yet, Wen was a very special boy and Olivia liked him more than she probably thought consciously.

"What did Wen say, dear?" Gram asked, flipping her book upside down on the table.

Olivia shook her head a little and made a small giggle, "He said that my voice and song was amazing…and then, he muttered something about a-an angel. But, I was probably just hearing things."

Olivia thought for a moment, "Yeah, I was definitely just hearing things. Um, Gram? I think I'm going to go upstairs and do some homework."  
>"Okay, sweetie," Gram said.<p>

Olivia disappeared up the steps.

"My, she's growing up," Gram thought to herself.

~Writing _Determinate_ Rap~

"Do you have an idea now?" Olivia asked, coming out of her house, carrying a bowl of pretzels.

"Vaguely," Wen skimmed over the parts of the rap he had so far.

"Do you need help?" Olivia asked.

"Not really," Wen answered, writing down the rest of the rap.

When he finished, he looked up at Olivia's face and saw that she had on a slightly hurt expression.

"Not that I don't want your help," Wen said, hurriedly, "It's just that I'm almost finished."

Wen added a few more lines.

Olivia nodded, "Its fine. Can I hear it?"

"Yeah, of course," Wen began playing out the beat on his laptop.

"_It's Wen_

_Music like a veteran_

_Renegade Lemonade_

_Use it in my medicine_

_Go ahead and try to name a band way better than_

_Reason why the whole world's pickin' us instead of them_

_People need a breather_

'_Cuz they're feelin' the adrenaline_

_Stop! Now hurry up and let us in_

_Knock! 'Cuz we're comin' to your house_

_And people keep on smiling like a lemon's in their mouth_

_I'm the real deal_

_You know how I feel_

_While they're in it for the mill,_

_I'm just in it for the thrill_

_Get down now_

_I ain't playin' around_

_Put your feet up on the ground_

_And just make that sound like."_

"It's really great, Wen," Olivia complimented him, "It's just missing a little something. May I see it?"

"Sure," Wen said, handing her the notebook and pen.

Olivia looked at the page for a moment, muttering, "Heaven-sent," before jotting a few words down.

"What?" Wen asked, confused.

Olivia didn't hear him and continued to write down a few more words, "Here," she gave the notebook back to him, "I just added something to the first line. It needed a little more to fill the measure."  
>"Oh, okay," Wen said, taking the notebook. He read the changes out loud, "It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent…"<p>

Wen shot a questioning look at Olivia who shrugged and smiled.

Although he was slightly confused, Wen was immensely happy that Olivia thought that he was "heaven-sent" because if that was the case, he was more deserving of this angel to be a friend…or maybe even more.

~Christmas~

It was early afternoon on Christmas Day, and the band was upstairs in Olivia's bedroom exchanging presents before their family festivities in the evening.

They had just finished opening presents from Wen. Wen had given Charlie a new watch.

"Thanks, I really needed a new one," Charlie said, putting it on.

"Yeah, I know," Wen chuckled. Charlie had been going on about his broken watch for several weeks now.

Wen had gotten the girls bracelets. They were made up of little chain links and each girl had a different charm. Olivia's was a music note; Mo's was an upright bass; and Stella's was a guitar.

The girls fastened them on.

Stella quirked an eyebrow at Wen; she asked, "_You_ picked these out?"

"Yeah…well, Sydney helped me," Wen admitted and Stella laughed.

Then, Mo gave out her presents. She gave them all outfits, "For our concert coming up," she explained.

"I have to wear this?" Stella asked, making a face. She was holding up a black and red dress.

"Yes!" Mo exclaimed, "It'll look great on you, trust me! And, I was about to get you the pink one, so you better not complain."

"Fine," Stella huffed, folding the dress and putting it back in the bag, "Well, _I_ got you guys the most amazing gifts ever!"

She handed them flimsy wrapped packages. The rest of the band members looked at each other, shrugged, and opened the packages.

"I got you all the first ever custom-made _Lemonade Mouth_ T-shirts!" Stella announced, pulling her own from out of her bag and pulling it on top of the shirt she was already wearing, "Cool, right?"

The shirts were lemon yellow. At the top in the front, it had the _Lemonade Mouth_ logo and underneath it had the photo that was on top of Dante's Pizzeria. And, on the back, it said, "DETERMINATE!" in big, black, bold capital letters.

"Stella," Charlie complained, "How am I supposed to top this?"

"You can't," Stella said, crisply, her face serious. Then, she broke out into a smile to show she was teasing, "But, you can try." Stella gestured to Charlie who began to hand out his gifts.

Funnily, Charlie had gotten the girls the matching necklaces for the charm bracelets.

"Did you guys shop together or something?" Stella asked.

"No!" Charlie said.

"What happened was I went shopping first. Then, I Charlie called and asked me what I got for you girls because he didn't know what to get you. So, I told him that there were also necklaces and he went out to buy some. The end," Wen explained.

"It doesn't matter. Now we have complete outfits and accessories!" Mo cheered.

Charlie laughed at Mo and she shot him a look.

"I guess it's my turn now," Olivia said, "Thanks for all these gifts!"

"You're welcome," shot around from different directions of the room.

Olivia smiled and began handing everyone different colored gift bags.

"Olivia, sweetie, let your friends now that the cookies just came out of the oven. If they're hungry, they can come down and get some," Olivia's Gram called from the kitchen.

Wen, Charlie, Mo, and Stella all looked at Olivia pleadingly, their mouths watering.

Olivia giggled, "We can bring the presents down to finish."

They all grabbed the gifts and headed downstairs to have a snack.

While eating, they opened Olivia's presents.

Olivia had each given them a scrapbook. Mo's was pink, Charlie's was blue, Stella's was green, and Wen's was red. Inside the scrapbook were pictures of the band and there were unique decorations in each one.

"It's beautiful, Olivia," Mo said.

"I love it!" Stella exclaimed, flipping through the pages.

"It's so cool," Charlie complimented.

Wen was still looking through the book and then he noticed Stella was looking at him.

"Uh, it's great!" Wen added.

For the rest of the afternoon, the band laughed and talked.

Stella was the first to leave, "I have to help my mom finish decorating," she explained, hugging everyone goodbye.

Next to leave were Mo and Charlie.

And then, Wen was the only one left.

"Olivia?" Wen said hastily, handing her a small, flat box, "Here's something for you."

Olivia looked at it for a second, "But I thought you alrea-"

"It's something more," Wen said.

Olivia gave him a funny look, but opened the box. Inside was a silver chain with a silver angel pendant.

"It's beautiful," Olivia breathed, pulling it out of the box. She turned it around in her hand, and she noticed some words inscribed on the back. It read,

"To Liv,

My Angel

-Wen" 

"Angel? What?" Olivia asked out loud, looking up. But, Wen was already disappearing down her driveway.

Olivia watched him till she couldn't see him any longer. Then, she looked back down at the necklace and smoothed her thumb over the inscription. After reading it one more time, she fastened the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you," Olivia whispered under her breath, heading back upstairs to her room.

Olivia was Wen's angel, and always would be.

FIN

**And, that's it! I hope you liked it! I know it was a little cheesy, but I think its okay. Please read and review! And, don't forget to read Mika Door's interpretation, as well! Review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


End file.
